This invention relates to scaffolding systems and, more particularly, relates to systems of the type comprised of modular units which can be readily collapsed and folded into compact bundles when not in use.
There are many applications which require the use of multi-stage scaffold systems. For example, modern buildings are often constructed with the use of sheet metal panels as siding and a multi-stage scaffold system is normally used to install the siding on the building.
A great deal of time is involved in the assembly and dismantling of conventional multi-stage scaffold systems. This is due to the fact that scaffold systems typically involve the use of a plurality of parts of various kinds which must be individually connected and disconnected during assembly and disassembly of the scaffold. This circumstance, of course, adds cost to the job being performed because it involves the use of several men for long periods of time.
Another disadvantage of existing scaffold systems is that the various parts of the system can become scattered about during disassembly or during transport to a new building location. The storage of these parts tends to take up more space than is really necessary due to the lack of any scheme for their convenient and compact storage when not in use.
Still another disadvantage associated with many scaffold systems is the need to have a variety of tools such as wrenches, screwdrivers and pliers available during assembly and disassembly.
Still another disadvantage associated with existing scaffolding systems is the inability to individually change the levels of the various work platforms located thereon without dismantling a substantial part of the system itself.
The invention described herein overcomes all of the disadvantages described above. Briefly, this invention concerns itself with a cable-suspended scaffold system which employs a plurality of work platforms in combination with a chain of foldably linked end support sections in an operative relationship which permits the scaffold system to be collapsed into a relatively small bundle for storage and transportation and unfolded into its erected state for use at the building site. The system employs a method and an apparatus which permits the various work platforms to be selectively suspended from either the supporting cable or the end support sections. When the platforms are suspended from the cable, the end support sections can be drawn upwardly independently of them during assembly and each work platform can be selectively attached to the end support sections as desired levels are reached. The mechanical relationship of the work platforms and end support sections in such that they may be collapsed relatively quickly into a folded and stacked bundle which is very compact and easy to transport. While the system is in use, the levels of individual work platforms can be changed without dismantling the scaffold system.